


First Anniversary

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Just A Very Little Angst In Chapter 3, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan and Patton go on a trip for their first anniversary. It’s mostly fluff (except just a bit in chapter 3).(It’s part of a series but it literally doesn’t matter except for like 1 joke so if you want to just see them being dumb and in love, you can read this without context.)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 180
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as an apology for the Gaps in His Files update. It takes place 2 and a half years-ish after Gaps ends.

Logan double and tripled checked his mental list as he waited outside his car in the hospital parking lot. Everything needed was packed in the car, the apartment was locked and the lights were all off, and he had a full tank of gas. Everything was perfect, and now he just had to wait for Patton to arrive. He should have gotten off 5 minutes ago but would need to get his things from his locker and make his way to the parking lot.

He was watching the door Patton would come out of intently so he immediately saw when two figures exited the building and started moving toward the parking lot.

Remy nudged Patton and pointed at Logan when they got close and Patton looked over. Patton’s eyes lit up when they fell on him and Logan felt himself smile back.

“Oh god,” Remy said with an eyeroll when they were in range. “Have a good sex weekend you two.” Patton reached over to slap him on the shoulder lighter than Logan would have done, but Logan couldn’t be too displeased by his lack of sufficient violence considering the next moment he was in Logan’s arms.

Logan pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “How was work, dear?”

“Long,” Patton mumbled into his chest.

“He’s been rotating between being excited about the trip and complaining that he’s not already on the trip all day,” Remy offered. “I expect restitution for my suffering in the form of coffee when you get back.”

Logan’s eyes flickered to him. “Could you just leave?”

“They’re canoodling in the hospital parking lot and tell me to leave like I’m in their bedroom,” Remy mumbled to himself even as he continued to his car and opened the door. Logan felt Patton shake his head in exasperation against his chest. “See you two next week.”

When Patton pulled back from the hug, Logan pressed a kiss to his cheek eliciting a grin. “I brought you dinner that you can eat in the car,” he said, taking Patton’s hand and pulling him toward the vehicle, “as well as the largest sized hot chocolate that I could find. If you don’t want that, I also brought bottles of water.”

“The hot chocolate is perfect,” Patton told him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive at least part of the way?”

“It’s only a two-hour drive and I have the map memorized already so it makes more sense for me to drive rather than give directions.”

“If you’re sure,” Patton said with a smile, tugging softly at his tie.

Logan leaned into him. “I’m sure.”

“Mmmkay,” Patton agreed, pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss him soundly. They were interrupted by a loud car honk. Logan drew back and “waved” at Remy as he drove out of the parking lot.

“Logan!” Patton gasped, scandalized, but he couldn’t even manage to keep the chiding look on his face for more than a moment.

“He deserves it,” Logan grumbled.

Patton laughed lightly. “Yeah, he probably does.”

Logan pressed another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and then opened the passenger side door for him. Patton picked up his dinner off his seat before he hopped in. Logan rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat.

“Happy anniversary eve, eve, eve!” Patton chirped happily when he started the car.

Logan chuckled and grabbed his hand to press a quick kiss to his knuckles. “I think that saying so when there are that many ‘eve’s is perhaps unnecessary, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Patton just grinned and unwrapped the sandwich Logan had brought him to take a bite.

Patton giggled suddenly as they were pulling out of the parking lot.

“What?” Logan asked, glancing over at him.

“You flipped him the bird,” he said, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Bluebird flipped him the bird.”

Logan sighed. “That is your one allocated pun for this trip.”

“Well, I sure hope I don’t accidently say another one. I don’t what to know the consequences if I trip up again.”

“I’m driving home,” he said dryly even as he took the wrong turn for that, Patton giggling all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan, sweetie, both Patton and I love you.

They arrived at the Bed and Breakfast they were staying at a little before dusk. “It’s so cute!” Patton gushed while getting out of the car at the large white house. The outside was filled with colorful flowers and there was a little gazebo to the side that looked adorable. “You did so good picking it.”

Logan preened a bit under the praise making Patton grin at him. “Thank you,” he said as he started unloading their bags and handed Patton his. Logan had done most of the planning for this trip, but Patton still had helped him decide on where they were going, had seen the pictures of the Bed and Breakfast and town, and had gotten to plan out one of the three days of the trip entirely while helping plan out another. That did not stop Logan from going into lecturer mode.

“This building was built in 1832,” Logan said while leading him up the front steps. “It had been a private residence for many years and was a doctor’s office after that. It eventually became a small store but was renovated into a Bed and Breakfast in the 1960s. They still have the original fireplace in the longue area. They serve warm cookies at 8pm every night which I imagine will be something we’ll partake in.”

“That sounds great,” Patton agreed even though he’d heard about it before. But Logan was just so cutely excited about getting to show Patton how perfect the Bed and Breakfast he’d chosen for this trip was that Patton wasn’t going to remind him of that fact.

They got their room keys from the front desk and Logan led him up the steps, continuing to chatter away about the building and its history as well as a little bit about the town. Patton was sure he’d get a lot more facts about the town over the long weekend.

“This one’s our suite,” Logan said. He set down the bag so he could unlock it. “It’s called The Ivory Suit and has a functional grand piano in it.” Patton glanced into the room. It was gorgeous: mostly white and black decorations with gold accents. He took off his shoes before he set down his bag near the door and then immediately went into the bedroom part of the suit and flopped down on the bed. He smiled over at Logan who had set his own bag down and was closing and locking the main door behind him.

“It’s a very nice room,” Patton said. “You picked out a good one.”

“Thank you,” Logan said. “It had very good reviews and I talked personally with the owner.”

“You always put so much effort into these things,” Patton said softly.

“You’re worth putting effort into,” he said.

Patton’s heart fluttered like it always did when he said something like that so matter of fact. He bit his lip. “The bed’s pretty nice too.”

“That’s good,” Logan said. “This room was one of the few that was actually originally a bedroom. It was the master bedroom and is mostly intact though the bathroom was added at a later date. It was even the bedroom of the doctor who once lived here. It…”

Patton sighed and leaned back against the pillows, a smile on his face. Oh, Logan.

He let him ramble a few minutes about the history of the Bed and Breakfast and the decor before trying again when he finished explaining the painting on the opposite wall.

“That’s all very interesting sweetie, but do you have any fun facts about the bed?”

“Oh,” Logan said and for a moment Patton thought he might have managed to get through to him. “I’m glad you asked. All of the headboards were hand crafted at local woodshop downtown. We can visit it at some point during the trip if you’d like.” He crawled up onto the bed to squint at the headboard. “This one has two lions carved into it,” he said tracing the lion on his side briefly. Then he shifted and, oh, hello. He was now straddling Patton’s chest in order to get a better look at something near the top of bedframe. “There’s quite an attention to detail. There are even two little birds in a nest up here.” He looked down at Patton. “Want to see?”

“Oh sweetie,” Patton said, patting the outside of his thigh. “I adore you.”

Logan blinked down at him for a long moment. “I see… you were coming on to me?”

Patton giggled. “A little bit.”

“Sorry, I was distracted.”

“No, no, it’s cute. You’re cute. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Logan said softly. His finger came up to trace down his nose and across his lips much like he’d just done the wooden carvings. “Would you perhaps like to learn some facts about the extra-large bathtub we get in this room.”

Patton’s lips twitched. “I would like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m going to write a cute fic about the logicality anniversary trip!
> 
> Patton: Remember that one detail about my backstory?
> 
> Me: Now?
> 
> Patton: Now.

For the day of the trip Patton had planned, he’d decided he wanted to walk around the small tourist town to shop and then go to a show at the small theater in the evening. He had said he wanted to get up early and have the included breakfast at the Bed and Breakfast, however, now that the hour had come, he seemed quite resistant to the idea.

“No,” he whined, curling up into an even tighter ball and holding a pillow over his head.

“Patton, love, they’re going to stop serving breakfast in half an hour and I am hungry,” he reasoned.

“nt ah eeyo.”

Logan chuckled. “What.”

He turned to glare at him from under the pillow. “Eat a pillow,” he said.

“Hmmm, I believe the owner of the Bed and Breakfast would not be particularly enthused if I did that.”

“Don’t care,” he grunted.

“Hmmm,” Logan said and then made the pillow fly out of his arms suddenly.

“Not fair!” he claimed, sitting up to level him with a pout.

“Is that so?” Logan asked, watching him from his position with his head propped up on his elbow. He was already dressed.

Patton pouted more and then before Logan knew what was happening, a different pillow was being slammed into his face. He shoved it away.

“Okay, if you’re awake enough for a pillow fight, you’re awake enough for breakfast,” he said before lunging at him. He squealed and hopped out of bed to escape, laughing. Logan followed him over the edge of the bed.

“I’m getting dressed, I’m getting dressed,” Patton protested as Logan approached.

“Oh, so now he can figure out how to get dressed?” Logan asked, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“Mmhmm, now quit distracting me.” Logan pinched his side in reprimand, and he squeaked.

Patton got dressed quickly and they managed to catch the tail end of breakfast before walking hand in hand to the downtown shopping area.

Patton pulled him into store after store and most of the day was spent with Logan trying to convince him that they didn’t need windchimes made out of soda pop bottle lids because they lived in an apartment and also they were horrid, that they did not need a giant greed recliner and had no way to get it home, and that considering they lived together the postcard tradition really, truly was not necessary. He managed to win on the first two fronts (though only just) but caved on the last one. Patton was already writing a little message on the back of one when they stopped for lunch at a local restaurant and refused to let him see it even once he’d finished writing it.

After lunch, they went to a few more shops and Patton forced him to buy a shirt with the town name on it despite the fact that he did not understand why they would want to wear shirts from some random town in the city. He also got Logan a blue and black tie that admittedly was in good taste and a baseball cap with a bluebird on it which got the grinning man a side eye.

Logan managed to escape from the clothing section of the latest shop by pretending to look at some of the novelty devices the place had. Though, honestly, who needed a toaster that also cooked eggs at the same time as the toast or a waffle maker that made smiley face waffles… actually thinking about it, it would be best to keep Patton away from this section as well. That in mind, he turned to exit the aisle and find his husband again.

He found Patton standing in front of a display of dish cloths with different stitched patterns on them. Yet, he noticed him glance periodically at the display next to it that was home to a small group of stuffed animals, particularly, his eyes seemed drawn to a stuffed blue dog.

Logan observed him for a moment before moving to walk over to him. He noticed his eyes drifted again to the stuffed dog and one of his hands reached out to touch its ear gently.

“Patton would you like to buy that?” Logan asked.

He drew his hand back instantly, seemingly startled by Logan’s presence and fisted it by his side. “No,” he said with a quick laugh. “Of course not, that would be silly.”

Logan walked over and picked the stuffed animal up to consider it. “Why would it be ‘silly’?” he asked.

He seemed to squirm a bit under Logan’s gaze. “It just… is?”

“That is not a reason,” Logan tilted his head at him, watching as his discomfort seemingly grew. “Talk to me, please, Patton.”

He chewed on his lip and Logan waited patiently, knowing that expression meant Patton was working on trying to get words out and struggling with them. “I didn’t have any stuffed animals when I was a kid,” he divulged. “I mean, maybe when I was really little, but I don’t remember. They always seemed nice,” he said. “I don’t know. But I mean, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“So?” Logan asked. Patton just stared at him. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“I… I’m in my 30s Logan.”

“I’m aware of your age.”

“You… it’s silly. You don’t have to…”

“If it’s something you really want, I want to get it for you. It isn’t silly.”

Patton stared at him for a long moment.

“Do you want the stuffed animal, love?” He nodded twice with little barely there movements. “Alright then.”

He led Patton to the front of the store where the register was, stuffed dog in hand. Patton shifted his weight back and forth as Logan paid for the stuffed animal. Instead of taking the offered bag from the cashier once he’d finished the transaction, Logan turned and offered it to him. He took it around the middle. “Thanks,” he said softly and pulled it to his chest.

“Of course,” Logan answered. “I hope you like it.”

Patton nodded, and they exited the store together.

“Do you want to go to another shop?” he asked.

Patton shook his head.

“Should we go back to the Bed and Breakfast then?”

“Yeah.”

Patton was silent the entire way back to their room, but as Logan started to unlock the door, he began to sniffle. Logan quickly finished unlocking the door and pulled him inside. “What do you need?”

“Hug?” Logan responded immediately to the request, hugging him gently. Patton’s own arms came up around him and squeezed him tight; the stuffed animal pressed into Logan’s back as he did.

“Just a lot of feelings,” Patton explained after a minute. “Mostly good, just kinda overwhelmed.”

Logan nodded and felt himself relax a little bit at the assurance that nothing major was wrong before picking him up and carrying him to the bed to lay down.

Patton laid down on his back and set the stuffed animal on his stomach to stare at it. “W-what time’s the show?” he asked.

“Not until after dinner,” Logan told him. “We have plenty of time.”

Patton nodded and squirmed closer to him. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Patton felt a little bad that they didn’t get up very early on Logan’s day to make the plans, but they’d gotten back late after the play and stayed up even later than that. So, when he rolled over in bed and it was already 10:30am, he’d promptly rolled back over and gone to sleep. Breakfast ended at 10am anyway.

They managed to force themselves out of bed by noon and grabbed lunch before heading to Logan’s date choice, the local museum.

It was a small museum: just about the local history of the town. Patton imagined, for most people, the museum was a 30, maybe 45, minute venture. Logan was not most people. That was alright with Patton. Even though he had no interest in most of the museum’s contents, he did like watching Logan in museums.

He was always excited when they went to museums, bounding around from place to place and reading every piece of information on the signs. Patton loved to listen as he read what he considered to be the best facts out loud and then added in other related facts he knew or sometimes even gave corrections.

Many people passed them by as Logan went through all the exhibits (and sometimes looped back) thoroughly.

“Logan,” Patton said after a few hours. “The museum is going to close in 15 minutes. If you want to see the top of the bell tower, we need to go now.”

“Oh, is it already that late?”

“It is,” Patton confirmed, trying not to grin at his slightly disappointed expression.

“I’m actually here for another hour to do the books,” the woman at the front desk said. Patton had seen her glancing at Logan with amusement throughout the day. “I don’t mind if the two of you stay up there while I do.”

“Thank you,” Patton said with a smile. “That is very kind of you.”

“Yes, thank you,” Logan echoed.

“It’s not a problem,” she insisted.

Patton thanked her again and then pulled Logan toward the steps that led to the bell tower. There were not quite as many plaques to read up there. There was just one near the bell giving a bit of its history and one on the wall giving another blurb about the town.

Patton watched as he read through those and then sidled up next to him to look out at the town with Patton.

Patton glanced at his watch. The museum had been closed for a few minutes now. Patton leaned his head against Logan’s shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, Patton pulled away to glance at him.

“What?” Logan asked.

“Hmm… quick question. You can say no if you want, but have you ever considered making out with someone at the top of a bell tower.”

Logan double blinked at him. “Is this one of those times where you are asking if I have thought of doing something because you want to do the thing?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Ah,” he replied. “I have not thought about it. Give me a few seconds to think about it, please.”

Patton nodded seriously and watched as he chewed on his lips and his fingers went ‘tap tap’ on the railing in front of them.

He looked back at him after his moment to think. “I have now thought about it and find the idea more than acceptable with the condition that I am making out with you.”

Patton grinned widely. “You say the sweetest things,” he said already pulling him farther into the bell tower.

“It is simply a fact,” Logan said, coming with him easily.

“Oh, and I do love your facts,” Patton said softly before not speaking again for a good while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this might not make much sense if you haven’t read Facts on White Chrysanthemums.

Patton was much easier to wake the day of their actual anniversary. When Logan saw him begin to stir, he immediately rolled on top of him and got a grumpy groan.

“Patton,” he said softly.

“Nuuuhnn.”

Logan smiled down at him softly. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, wide awake suddenly. He sat up abruptly, almost throwing Logan off, but instead wrapping his arms around his middle. “Happy anniversary! Hi! I love you!”

“I love you too,” Logan said just in time for Patton to swoop in and kiss him soundly on the lips.

When they drew back, Logan smiled at him. Patton smiled back widely, his hands gripping Logan’s shoulders. “Okay,” Logan said. “First breakfast, then we can walk around and look at the different craft booths before lunch. Then, the dance performances are in the afternoon, dinner at Moretti’s, and back here in time for cookies.” Patton already knew all of that of course. He’d been in on the plans to go to the Spring Flower Festival (which just so happened to start on their anniversary) from the beginning. He had chosen the restaurant for lunch himself, but Logan still liked to confirm plans before executing them.

“Yep!” Patton agreed. “After kisses!”

And if they were slightly later to breakfast than planned, Logan was not particularly worried as the plans for the day were rather flexible. After eating, they walked to the downtown where the festival had already begun.

Even after a year of marriage and having known the man for 5 and a half years, he was still impressed by how quickly Patton managed to locate the booth letting people make their own handmade flower crowns. He was perhaps even more impressed by how quickly he managed to get one of the creations on Logan’s own head.

Logan had then fondly watched as Patton wandered around to admire the flower displays and chalk illustrations made by various artists on the sidewalks. He’d even let Patton buy a handmade scarf because it was “cute and soft” even though he knew the thing would never get any use as it was spring and Patton would forget about it before the winter (and Logan would not remind him as its color scheme was quite atrocious).

Eventually, they became hungry and Patton led him to the cafe he’d insisted on choosing. “Why are we going here again?” Logan asked.

Patton just giggled. “They have good tea.”

“You have never been there.

Patton giggled some more, and Logan gave him a suspicious look.

The cafe they entered seemed relatively normal at first glance… and at second… and at third. It was just a cafe. There were a dozen tables, a display case of pastries, and a board with different food and drinks on the wall. Yet, Patton was still snickering a bit.

“What?” Logan asked. “What are you up to?”

“Order your food,” Patton said, “but don’t order a drink.”

“Why am I not ordering a drink, Patton?”

“Because!” Patton shot him a pleading look. “For me?”

“Fine,” Logan agreed. He and Patton ordered their food and then Patton turned to the cashier.

“And a pot of Chrysanthemum Tea,” he said.

Logan blinked over at him, a smile curling on his lips. “Is that what this is about?”

“Maybe,” Patton said. “They have all types of flower teas at this cafe and somebody once told me you could make tea out of Chrysanthemum flowers so when I saw it on their menu, I thought I’d try some.”

Logan snorted. “Sounds like a fun fact.”

“Oh, it was amazing,” Patton said turning to go find a table. “And I wasn’t just talking about the fact.”

Logan blinked. “Then what were you talking about?” Patton didn’t answer and Logan mulled it over for a few seconds. “Oh!”


	6. Chapter 6

“I like being married to you,” Patton declared on their walk home from dinner, squeezing Logan’s hand in his.

“I’d certainly hope so,” Logan replied. “Else life would be quite miserable from here on.”

“Well, we could get divorced if things don’t work out.”

“Like I said,” Logan said. “Life would be quite miserable, for me at least.”

“Sap!” Patton accused with a sputter, “You’re such a sap!”

He laughed and looked over at Patton with that soft, slightly mischievous glint in his eyes that promised nothing but warmth that would melt Patton into a puddle of goo. He tugged Patton towards him with their clasped hands to kiss him, and Patton promptly lost the suspicion garnered by his expression a moment before. His brain was still a bit mushy when then kiss ended and Logan led him forward again, but eventually it cleared enough when Logan pulled him down the wrong street to get back to the Bed and Breakfast.

“You have something planned!” Patton accused. Logan didn’t comment. “I knew there was something suspicious about that 2-hour gap between dinner and cookies!”

“Hush, dearest.”

Patton rolled his eyes but did ‘hush’ as Logan pulled him down the street to a park. There were still many other people walking around this early in the evening. There were even a couple of kids on the playground, but Logan led him past them all to a path that Patton hadn’t even seen until they were on it.

He was confused about where they could possibly be going until they came to a little bridge over a gully in the middle of the woods.

“How do you find these places?” he asked.

“I’m a thorough researcher,” Logan said, pleased.

The bridge was awfully wobbly, and Patton honestly got a little bit nervous walking across it. Logan seemed to notice because there was suddenly pressure all around him almost like a blanket had been wrapped around him even though there was only empty air. He glanced at Logan.

“The bridge is structurally sound, but I’d always catch you,” he said, and, oh there was the melting into a puddle of goo Patton had anticipated.

“I’m going to tell everyone you know that you’re a sap,” Patton threatened.

“As though most of them aren’t already aware of my state when it comes to you,” he waved Patton off, almost impatiently, and Patton giggled at him.

“So why are we here?” Patton asked.

Logan bent to sit down on the edge of the bridge and tugged on their joined hands until Patton sat with him. “Look down,” he said, and as he did, Patton felt a securing pressure on his chest, that helped him build up the courage to look below them.

“Oh,” Patton said. There was a stream below them and hundreds of flowers floated on the surface, slowly moving downstream.

“They dump flowers in the water upstream,” Logan explained. “There’s usually a crowd where it’s done, but I found out there was a bridge here. I thought you’d like it.”

“I do,” Patton said. “Your plans are always the best.”

“Even when you figure out about them beforehand?” Logan asked, sounding just a smidgen annoyed.

“Especially then,” Patton said, leaning into him. He accepted the cuddling easily.

“Ah. Would you like to hear about my plans for our second anniversary then?” he asked. Patton snorted, and then he giggled.

“I know,” he said, gasping for breath through his laughter. “I know your serious sweetie, but you’re going to have to give me a minute.”

“You can have up to six months,” Logan offered. “We don’t really need to decide until then, and the details can wait until 4 months out, though that would be stretching it.”

Patton just laughed more, holding his stomach. “Oh, I love you sweetheart. I really do.”

“I love you too,” Logan replied automatically, though Patton could tell he was still a bit bemused by Patton’s inability to stop laughing. Patton reached up, still giggling a bit, to pull him into a kiss.


End file.
